


140p boyfriend

by cosmicalz (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Skype, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicalz
Summary: Wilbur and Schlatt enjoy each other's company and be stinky love birds
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	140p boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is for fun and purely fictional. I do not want these two to feel uncomfy or anything of the sort!! this is just a fun fic I decided to write.

Long-distance relationships were a pain, especially if you were dating The jschlatt. He might be a pain in the ass, but Wilbur adored everything about him. He’d do anything for him, all he wanted was for him to be the happiest. That included pulling all-nighters just to skype him. Anytime they were free, they were on a skype call together. It was surprising they had not run out of stories to tell. 

It was around 2 am where Wilbur was, and he heard his laptop ringing, a call from his boyfriend. He quickly puts his headphones on, and answers eagerly. He soon regrets it, when suddenly he hears screaming and buzzing noise coming from the other end. He rolls his eyes and takes his headphones off until he sees that he has stopped.  
“Good evening,” Wilbur greets him upon putting his headphones back on. “It is currently 2 am, and I was not expecting that this late at night.”  
Schlatt chuckles, “It’s 6 pm and I've had 3 coffees. What were you expecting, I'm all hyped up.”  
“Well I was hoping for maybe a sweet “good day, how has your night been” not a noise id hear while descending to fuckin hell.”  
“Wilbur, you wish too highly of me.”  
Wilbur shakes his head, smiling as he just stares at his wonderful partner. He might be annoying, yet he was so cute while doing it. “Maybe so, but a guy can dream.”  
“Dream harder then.”  
Wilbur rolls his eyes once again, “Anyways, how was your day?”  
“It was quite nice” Schlatt responds, smiling. “I went grocery shopping and got some good chips to munch on later tonight right before you fall asleep. How was your day, dude?”  
“My day was rather good, I relaxed and slept a lot. Maybe thought of you a few times. I also got a shower in a couple of hours ago.”  
“Without me.” schlatt jokes, pouting.  
“I swear every time you say that, I lose a year of my life and what, we've been together a year? I shower every other day and you say it like once a week. So I’ll be dead by 30.” Wilbur announces, clapping his hands at the end as if making a point.  
“Then shower with me you bastard.”  
“Maybe one day, you better keep dreaming.” He jokes.  
Schlatt shakes his head, and they both go quiet. They take a moment and just stare at each other. Both of their eyes were so full of love for the other, it was so nice. Despite the 140p skype quality, they found each other the most beautiful men in the world. Wilbur knew when they were together in person, it would feel like this but so much better.  
“Hey fucker, stop staring before you get drool on your keyboard,” Schlatt says, interrupting the peaceful moment.  
“Oh shut up fucker, you're so pretty.”  
“Pretty? You're sure you're using the same skype as me right?”  
“Oh my god, shut up and let me call you pretty. It's 2 am and I'm drunk on love baybee.” He says before noticing schlatt blushing, he smiles, accomplishing what he wanted.  
“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say since we became friends.”  
“Man, that's the stupidest thing? I've said a lot of fuck head shit and that takes the cake? I don't believe you.”  
“Fine, that's the stupidest thing I've heard you say this past week.”  
“Much better.”  
They went back to silence, but this time there was no staring. Schlatt was clicking away at his keyboard, and Wilbur assumes his answering emails or shit posting on his private twitter. Wilbur pulls up the google snake game to keep himself from falling asleep at his desk. They're like this for around an hour. They sit and play small random games while occasionally talking about various things that they've seen since the last time they called.  
It was almost 4 am when Wilbur felt himself dozing off at his desk. They transfer the call to his phone and he goes and lays down on his bed, headphones still canceling out any outside noise.  
“Hey, baby, can you tell me something sweet, talk me to bed.” He tells him.  
Schlatt hears the change in his voice from when they had started talking. His voice sounded deeper and softer. Schlatt loved it.  
"You know, I love you a lot. You're stupid and so cute. you're my honey." Schlatt starts off and Wilbur was blushing, hard. Schlatt was a bit disappointed that he had the light off and couldn't see his face. "You're my precious boyfriend and I'm so glad I'm able to talk to you like this. you mean the world to me, baby, everything about you is just so amazing."  
Schlatt sighs and waits a few moments so Wilbur can really take in the sweet nothings he was telling him. He waits a bit longer before hearing Wilbur grumble something and he starts up again.  
"I think about you a lot. you're a little pest in my mind. Every day I'm thinking about your cute smile and your wavy hair. Being able to hear you speak every night and day makes me so joyful. god, I even think about how we play video games together and all the moments where you're being a little brat. It's all just so perfect. you know I love you so much, Wilbur."  
"I love you too Schlatt, you never fail to make me happy," Wilbur replies before slowly trailing off into sleep.  
"You make me so happy" was the last thing Wilbur heard before fully drifting off.  
Schlatt smiles and stays on call. He makes himself dinner and plays various games while listening to the soft sounds his boyfriend would make while sleeping. What he said was true, everything about Wilbur is amazing.  
Schlatt finds himself getting sleepy hours later and shoots Wilbur a quick text.  
“hey, I'm sleeping rn, but the calls still going on my laptop. ill say smth when I get up. it's chill if you have to hang up tho.”  
Shortly after sending the next, Schlatt falls asleep thinking about how bad he wanted to cuddle Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I love these two!!  
feedback would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
